Kiyohara Sabrina
Kiyohara Sabrina is one of the main Cures from Best Friends! Pretty Cure and Best Friends! Pretty Cure ♥Forever♥. Sabrina is the second member of the group and the oldest. She is the handiest and sportiest of all. Sabrina and Anne are friends since childhood. Sabrina also likes playing Video games but sometimes needs help. Sabrina is based on FairySina's friend Sabi. Her alter ego is Cure Handy (キュアハンディ Kyua Handi) the Cure of Sport. History Appearance Sabrina has dark blonde colored hair that just past chin. Her eyes are blue colored. She wears her hair open but has a little braid to the left side. As a civilian, she wears a dark red shirt with a black shirt with sleeves underneath and a sleeveless black jacket. She wears a black three-quarter Pants and grey sneakers. In summer, she often wears a blue-red dress Shirt and a dark blue hotpant. Personality Sabrina is said to have a strong sense of justice and does not easily forgive one's wrong actions. She is also known for her exceptional Courage. Sabrina is the sportiest of the group. Cure Handy Good Performance and fair game! Cure Handy! 優れたパフォーマンスと公正なゲーム！キュアハンディ！ Sugureta pafōmansu to kōseina gēmu! Kyua Handi! Cure Handy(キュアハンディ Kyua Handi) is Sabrina's alter ego. Cure Handy is the Cure of Sport. Her counterpart is Cure Paint. She is the strongest Cure of the Team. As a Cure, she becomes much more serious, and reveals more of her views on justice. To transform, she needs her Color Screen. Super Cure Handy Beautiful memories forever! Sparkling Hearts, Best Friends! Super Pretty Cure! 永遠に美しい思い出！きらめくの心、最高の友達！スーパープリキュア！'' Eien ni utsukushī omoide! Kirameku no kokoro, saikō no tomodachi! Sūpāpurikyua!'' Super Cure Handy is the upgrade Version of Cure Handy, she gains later in the Series. Cure Magical Handy Cure Magical Handy is an upgrade Cure Handy gains in Pretty Cure All Stars New Wave: Mahō no Tomodachi!. Together with the others' upgrades, the girls form the group Cure Magic Friends. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Super Cure Paint in the season's finale. Transformation Love Check! Pretty Cure Digital Save! - "Love Check! Pretty Cure Digital Save!" is the official transformation phrase used by Sabrina to transform into Cure Handy in Best Friends! Pretty Cure. First, she activates her Color Screen. Then she shouts "Love Check!" and her Screen shines in a red Color. Her body then gets covered in a red glow. Then she shouts "Pretty Cure Digital Save!" and she spins around. Her hair first becomes longer and get styled. Then her gloves appear and her shoes. After that, her outfit appears and a little bow appears on her chest. Finaly her Color Screen get stowed in the poppy pucket. Cure Handy then opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Etymology Kiyohara (器用原) - Kiyo (器用) means skillful or handy which could be an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Handy. Hara (用) means field. Sabrina (サブリナ) - Sarina means "Nymph of the River Severn". But the original word Sabrina however, comes from "Habren" bzw. "Hafren" (probably Celtic for "river"). Songs As a main character, Sabrina's voice actor, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'World without Magic' Duets Trivia *Sabrina has the same voiceactor as Dark Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. Gallery References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Sabrina Category:Best Friends! Pretty Cure Category:Best Friends! Pretty Cure Character Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:User:FairySina Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Best Friends! Pretty Cure ♥Forever♥ Category:Best Friends! Pretty Cure ♥Forever♥ Character Category:Females Category:Characters